The Camping Trip
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Sora decides to go camping for money in hopes to beat his brother, Roxas.


Sora was the type of guy that said "Never" to anything, except to things he wanted to do. If you asked him to go skydiving with you, he'll say "Never" , going window-shopping he'll say "Okay". This time Sora was gonna do something he always wanted to do but was always such a chicken so he never did it, he went camping. This is where our story begins, an offer not even an uptight rich snob couldn't refuse. The offer was to go camping in the woods where killer bears and viscous raccoons live and if you were still alive by morning then you would win some money. One day while zoned out on the sofa Sora saw the commercial that made him go camping.

_"The annual camping competition will be in just two weeks!" said the TV._

"Boring." said Sora.

_"The winner from last year's competition will be back, this year's prize money will be changed from 900 munny to 2,000,000 munny! So if you are interested then please come by town hall to enter."_ Sora waa amazed because never in his life had he wanted to win two million munny for doing something as really simple as camping, so he decided to go to town hall and enter the competition.

Sora made it down to town hall. "Hey, isn't that Sora?" asked his brother Roxas who happened to be last year's winner. "Yeah, I'm entering, not because of the money, but because, ever since I could remember you've been better at me in everything, including dancing. Except for school, because I was better there." So he signed up after saying those words._** "What am I going to do now?"** _he thought. He didn't know anything about camping, so he got an old tent, grass colored rug, and a fake fire. He asked his friends Mikayla, Riku, and Cloud to help him with his little camping simulation in his house. One of the things he'd have to worry about were the viscous raccoons, so Cloud volunteered to be a raccoon.

"What do you do when a raccoon in beating you up?"

"Try forcing the raccoon off of me." After that he karate flipped Cloud and slammed him into his coffee table. Next up was Mikayla as a killer bear so she dressed up as a bear with a bad case of the rabies. So he faced his fear of bears and with a butter knife cut a small hole in the bear costume.

"What's wrong with you psycho?!" She screamed due to the fact that she just had a near-death experience at the hands of someone like Sora.

"Sorry Mikayla, you know how afraid I am of bears."

"Well, when I'm pretending to be a bear don't try killing me, but when you see a real bear don't think I'm in costume and beat up the bear. That's how your brother won last year." Saying that was how Roxas won last year made him sad, because he never won anything before, but this time he was going to make sure that he won something for a change. Since Riku was a professional survivalist and the host of his own survivalist TV show, he could teach Sora how to survive in the woods.

The lesson on surviving in the woods begins:

"Okay Sora when you're in the woods the two main thing you want to be near are foor and water. Now picture in your mind, you are in the woods." Sora pictured in his mind a beautiful river, and across said river was a small bush with lots of tiny blueberries on it.

"Sora," said Riku "the one way to identify if a berry is highly poisonous is to see if there is a sign that says so, if not then it is safe to eat."

"Riku, I watch your show, and I know what to do."

"As long as you know what you're doing and watching the show will help then I respect your decision." So watching the sow helped a lot. Now in two weeks Sora knew what to do in case of danger, he was even ready to face off against his own brother. Sora was excited, but he wondered, **_What if I lose? What if I get mauled to death?_**

Now let's turn to Roxas, after that run-in with Sora, Roxas still couldn't believe his ear the small know-it-all, wimp, says never to anything life threatining brother he always new signed up to go camping for money. He pulled out an old photo album that his mom gave him before he left to go to college, he looked at a photo of him and Sora at the beach when they were three.

"I remember that, Sora couldn't find a single sea shell because, oh yeah, I cleaned out the whole entire area." Then he looked at a photo of both of them both when they were in high school and Roxas won his first football game.

"Okay, no more time to take a stoll down memory lane, there is work that has to be done in preporation for when I win this year's competition." So Roger got to his party preporations. The one thing Roger couldn't decide on was where to have the party.

"What!"

"You heard me brother, I wanted to have my victory party here."

"No, absolutely not I'm still cleaning out my basement from the first day of summer vacation party you threw here when you went to Yale!"

"You're getting mad about nothing."

"Why do you need to plan the party besides, you didn't even win yet and already you're throwing a party?"

"I need to have options man."

"Fine, you can have the party at my place, but if I win the competition, I throw a party at your house you have to clean up by yourself."

"Okay."

"Remember your pet pig Oinkers? Well I found him eating bugs in my basement." After geting his brother to agree and getting his pig back, he went home. The next day he went to the gym to work out a little bit then got bored so he just watched an episode of whatever show he was watching. Then comes a cat video on Youtube.

"Ha, weirdo cat."

"Now let's turn back to Sora. Sora was amazed at what he just said to his brother.**_ What did I just say to him?_ I can't believe it, Roxas talked me out of using my house for a party he's already throwing.** He thought now if Roxas wins he gets a trashy home.

"No more time for fooling around, now I have to keep cleaning my basement." He's just rndomly cleaning until... _**"Oh come on Roxas, you left your Las Vegas T-shirt here?"**_ He accidentally picked up his brother's Las Vegas shirt as it is covered in pig urine. Now he's thinking, _**There's five horrifying seconds of my life I'll never get back.**_

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

"Whoa, I can't believe it's been two weeks."

"Don't worry Sora we're with you in spirit even though we're watching from your place."

"Thanks Mikayla." Sora was eager to start now alll that's on his mind is the three demons he had to face in the woods, bears, raccoons, and the biggest demon of all, his brother.

"Alright competitors, as soon as Roxas gets here we will start the competition." Announced the mayor.

"Roxas." Sora growled through gritted teeth as his blood boiled which meant Riku had to calm him down.

"Whoa Sora just calm down, don't let the cheater you call a brother get to you."

"You're right Riku. Wait did you just say that my brother cheated last year?"

"Yeah, I was a competitor last year and he cheated by having some high school friends dress up as rabid bears."

"Why did you wait until now? You were in the lead and you wait until now to say something?"

"He paid me 100 munny to keep my mouth closed." Then Roxas got there, after that the competition begins. Sora went to a good camping area where he was near a river and some bushes with blueberries on it.

"Good, remember everything Riku told you." Nightfall comes and now Sora's worried, just them as he falls asleep on the ground a vicious raccoon comes and starts smacking Sora around. Come on Sora remember what you did to Cloud! Then when he karate flipped the raccoon a swarm of raccoons came then quickly retreated after seeing what Sora can do. Just then a huge bear came from behind and strangled Sora. Quickly Sora remember the butter knife accident and what Mikayla said shortly after. Sora grabbed the butter knife he brought with him for some reason and stabbed the bear.

Morning came and Sora wakes up tied to a tree.

"Okay brother, now you are going too forfeit and let me have the two million munny."

"Roxas, for me it's not about the money, I wanted to do this for me."

"You know you're my brother and I love you, but you're staying out here until tonight."

"Hold on a second!" Just then the mayor came out of nowhere and prevented Roxas from leaving.

"Hello Mayor, what brings you out here?"

"Roxas I know the status of each camper and your brother was in the lead, so he automatically wins the two million munny." Roxas was mad.

"Have fun cleaning up your house after my party." At the party everyone talked and had fun. Then Roxas was cleaning up, then to his surprise Sora was helping him.

"I thought you'd be on your way home by now."

"Look, I know I won the bet, but you're my brother and I'll always have your back."

"Thanks man." After that the brothers forgot about their rivalry. 'What happened to them?' you ask, well here's what happened: Sora decided to put his money to use and started his own trucking company, Mikayla got a refund on the bear costume Sora ruined, Cloud... well... he's on vacation in France, and Riku's life is the same, and Roxas is now forever scared to go camping in the woods so now he camps indoors.

* * *

**Me: Not bad huh? Just to let you know, Mikayla isn't another oc of mine, she's a friend of mine and I wrote this last year as part of a writting grade in my ILA class, so I decided to take it and turn it into a fanfic. I added my friend because her birthday is tomorrow so I say this: HAPPY B-DAY MIKAYLA! :D C'mon guys, wish my friend a happy fourteenth birthday!**

**Cloud, Zack & Riku: HAPPY B-DAY MIKAYLA!**

**Zayn Malik: Happy birthday to my #1 fan.**

**Me, Cloud, Zack & Riku: How did you get here?**

**Zayn: Through the window, I'll show myself out. _*Leaves though the window*_**

**Me: That birthday shoutout goes to her, so Mikayla if you are reading this, then I hope you liked it. This is also your birthday present from me to you. If anyone liked then review. On that note I will end things right here. Bye :D**


End file.
